


The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance - Encounters

by GrayNeko



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayNeko/pseuds/GrayNeko
Summary: Ideas of sexual encounters between various characters from the Netflix series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Inspired by the anons over on /aco/ of 4chan and hoping to inspire more art of an erotic nature, I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. I wrote this first chapter originally on 4chan as a sort of challenge to myself to post a story in snippets and quite liked it. I now the present the first story in its entirety with a few tweaks and edits.
Relationships: Brea/Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin/Seladon (Dark Crystal), Kylan/Freckled Paladin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. Rian and Brea after the Finale

The celebration at Stone-in-the-Wood had gone long into the night, all Gelfling wanted to share in the sense of victory after driving away the Skeksis. Rian was content to let them have that memory of victory, they would need it in the struggles to come. He was appreciative of all the commotion, it made it easier for him to fade into the background.  
  
He knew they had made a strong first step in their struggle to destroy the Skeksis but the cost of that victory weighed on him. Deet was gone and that fact hurt worse than any injury he had ever suffered. It almost hurt as much as when he lost Mira at the start of all of this, the only comfort he had to lessen the pain was that Deet still lived. The memory of her being filled with the Darkening twisted in his gut and robbed him of any desire to celebrate.  
  
He moved through the crowds of Gelflings, barely responding to the calls and making vague excuses when congratulatory hands fell upon his shoulders to guide him towards the revelries. He was tired in a way that had nothing to do with the battle and just desired to be alone. Fate would not be so accommodating as a certain Vapra princess took note of the dark cloud over the warrior.  


***

  
Finding the missing shard of the Crystal of Truth had left Brea pondering a great many things. How exactly had the Urskeks broken it from the Crystal all those trine ago? How were they going to restore the Crystal? Mother Aughra hadn't been forthcoming no matter how Brea pestered her for information and eventually the celebration had managed to erode her curiosity. After having lost much the princess was glad to be surrounded by the sounds of well earned joy and allowed herself to become part of it until her eyes fell upon Rian.  
  
His somberness immediately reignited her curiosity and she excused herself from those who had been talking about plans of the future to pursue her friend. He was some ways from the party when she caught up to him, the sound of her footsteps causing him to turn quickly.  
  
"Oh it's you Brea. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I should say so, you aren't celebrating with the rest of us. Rian, you did it, you managed to unite the clans against the Skeksis. Not only that but you also created an alliance with the Arathim and found the missing shard of the Crystal. Those are feats of epic proportions Rian, you deserve to celebrate and be celebrated for them."  
  
Despite her praise Rian seemed to deflate at her words, resting against a door as his head sunk.  
  
"I don't deserve hardly any of that credit. It was Deet that convinced the Arathim to side against the Skeksis and it was her who saved us from the Emperor's attack."  
  
Brea nodded her agreement, "Fair enough then. Where is she? We'll drink toasts to both of you."  
  
Rian winced painfully, his hands balling into fists as he trembled, "She's gone! The Darkening has corrupted her like it was corrupting Thra and she left to protect us from its influence. I watched her leave and there was nothing I could do!"  
  
Brea gasped and before Rian knew it the princess had enveloped him in a hug that he found himself collapsing into. He wept softly into her shoulder, "Why can't I protect anyone that I care about? First Mira, then my father, and now Deet. What was the point of it all if I keep losing loved ones?"  
  
Brea had no words at first for his wounded heart, but her sympathy and the empathy of similar loss soon helped her find them, "You know I lost my mother to the Skeksis and my sister Tavra as well. The Skeksis will take everything from us, from all of Thra if we succumb to grief, but you are stronger than that Rian. What's more, you are not alone and we will all support each other." She giggled ever so gently at that last part as she nudged Rian a little to emphasize her point.  
  
Rian let out a bark of a laugh at that but it was enough for him to find the strength to stand on his own again. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he met the princess's gentle gaze.  
  
"Thank you Brea. I'm sorry for falling apart on you like that."  
  
"No need for apology. Now would you like to accompany me back to the celebration?" Brea asked as she offered him her arm.  
  
Rian's face tightened as his gaze fell again, "If it's alright with you I'd rather not. I still don't feel much like celebrating."  
  
Brea sighed but nodded in understanding before turning to rest against the door alongside Rian, "Alright, then how about commiserating with a friend?"  
  
Before Rian could reply the door gave away from both their weight leaning against it and the two tumbled into the dark interior.  
  
Rian's training kicked in as he fell and by the time he hit the ground his arms were wrapped around Brea, protecting her from the fall. It drove the air from his lungs and as he gasped for air he breathed in the scent of Brea. She still somehow smelled of the snowy mountains of Ha'rar and its brisk air, it reminded him so much of Mira it was painful. It also made him hold her that much closer.  
  
Brea barely had time to register that she was falling before Rian enveloped her in his arms. The feel of his body against hers elicited a flush throughout her body that she didn't expect or fully understand. It was nice and made her wings twitch which became a full blown shiver as Rian's arms squeezed her tighter. She looked to Rian, heat darkening her cheeks as their faces hovered barely apart.  
  
"Uhm, thank you Rian," she breathed softly, her hands braced against his chest.  
  
"You're welcome... Princess," Rian struggled to remind himself who he was dealing with. This was Brea, his friend and the next in line to be the leader of all their people. Besides she knew how he felt about Deet, he had seen it in her journal. What could she possibly think of him holding her like this? He must be a scoundrel in her eyes and he began to pull back from her when she shifted a hand to his face.  
  
"Rian, there's no need to call me princess, especially when we're alone," she emphasized the last part as the heat suffused her body, spurring her to boldness.  
  
In the darkness of the abandoned home their lips met and though Rian was still reeling from heartache and loss he clung to this lifeline Brea offered him. When they parted they were both panting and flustered, staring at each other with wide eyes. A silent communication occurred that had nothing to with Dreamfasting and Rian pulled Brea back down onto him. He kissed her again much more deeply and drawing a wanting moan out of the female Gelfling.  
  
Rian let go of Brea, allowing her to sit up as he began to shuck his tunic. She assisted him in loosening the cords, reveling in the sight of his toned abdomen as the fabric inched up his body. She leaned down to kiss him again as he finally pulled off the garment, running a hand through his hair as it spilled free. As much as she enjoyed straddling him, her outfit was not something to be doffed so easily. She eased off Rian and turned her back to him before glancing over her shoulder with a smoldering, beckoning look.  
  
It felt like forever to her before Rian joined her, such was the ache in her body that yearned for his touch. She sighed when his calloused palms slid beneath her dress, her soft skin welcoming the roughness of his. As he helped her undo the lace of her outfit his breath tickled her ear, causing it to twitch reflexively and prompting him to ever so gently bite it affectionately. The response was immediate as Brea gasped and tensed, her hands flying to his to clutch them tightly as she trembled like a leaf in the wind.  
  
"Do that some more... just be careful," she breathed as his hands broke free of her grip to finish undressing her.  
  
"As you wish," he whispered back before finally succeeding in his task, the quilted layers of cloth hitting the floor with a soft 'thud'. He moved up and down her ear, eliciting cries from Brea as his hands could finally explore all of her.  
  
In the back of his mind he couldn't help but notice how soft Brea was. It barely registered but since a part of him still ached for his lost Mira the comparison came unbidden. Mira had been a warrior like him, hardened by training but then he supposed a princess didn't have to push herself as much as others did unless she wanted to. In the end he decided it was an unfair comparison as she was no less beautiful for it and her ampleness was replacing the ache in his chest with a burning hunger.  
  
He squeezed and fondled almost every inch of Brea he could touch and she in turn reached back to slide her hands into his trousers. It was Rian's turn to gasp and moan as her nimble fingers found his stiffening cock and gently caressed it. She turned in his arms, kissing his neck as she continued stroke him with one hand while the other worked his pants down.  
  
As soon as his trousers fell away Rian pulled her close in a passionate kiss, one hand cupping her face as the other teetered between the small of her back and her ass. Brea whimpered as she felt his cock press against her just above her mons pubis. It was slippery with precum and felt impossibly hot. Every prod of it made her wings flex and quiver.  
  
They stepped out of their clothes as Rian guided them towards a table, letting go of Brea only long enough to sweep what few contents remained on it to the floor. He turned back to her only to be caught off guard as she pushed him down onto the table. As he steadied himself she jumped aided by her wings for a brief moment to once more straddle Rian. He sat up to kiss her again and then slowly trailed kisses down her body. He paid special attention to her plump breasts and pale nipples as she moaned deeply when he plied his lips to them.  
  
Brea's breath came quicker and quicker until she was panting. Her body was moving on instinct as she began to rock her hips, her folds growing damp as she ground her pussy against the length of Rian's cock. They both threw their heads back at this sensation, understanding that it was merely a prelude to even greater pleasure.  
  
"Rian... I want you," Brea panted as she pushed him back down, her cheeks flushed with wanton desire.  
  
"If you are ready Brea," he replied as they shifted their focus to joining themselves. Rian guided her hips down as she caressed his cock, aiming it at her descending folds. Their sighs filled the house as she slowly sunk onto him until he filled her almost completely.  
  
Brea trembled at the thought of moving, she was a Gelfling of considerable learning and so despite the best intentions of the Librarian (and without his knowledge) knew of the stories regarding the pain involved. At the same time the desire to move was quickly becoming all consuming. She found herself willing to risk the pain to feel this mysterious connection that was so unlike Dreamfasting but could still forge a connection so strong. With a deep breath of apprehension she rose up until just the tip remained within her and then let herself drop.  
  
It truly was unlike anything she could have imagined as her descent allowed Rian's cock to strike her depths, a sharp sensation accompanied a jolt up her spine that arced her back and caused her wings to spread reflexively.  
  
Rian held on to Brea's hips as his own hips bucked upwards, driving her to rise up again. Clumsily they hammered out a rhythm that had them panting and moaning interchangeably. Brea hunched over Rian, kissing him again as she rode him with an increasing tempo, her wings now fluttering constantly.  
  
"Rian... hold me tight," Brea huskily whispered into his ear as her wings beat faster and faster, fueled by the pleasure coursing through her. Rian did as she said and found her wrapping her legs around him. Once she had secured him her wings worked even harder and the two love-making Gelflings began to lift off the table.  
  
Rian's eyes went wide with surprise but he had no time to process this change as pleasure flooded his mind. Brea continued to ride him while she held him aloft; it left him at her mercy but also thrilled him with her display of strength and the beauty of a female's gift of flight. They clasped hands as Brea rode him even harder, her body spurring her towards a climax. Her sharp cries filled the empty house and their flight grew more erratic the closer she came to that sensual peak.  
  
Rian was torn between resisting his own climax and worrying about falling as they bobbed wildly about the room. Brea's breath came in ragged gulps as the dips and rises mimicked their thrusting from earlier only with the added sensation of her stomach dropping with each descent. Finally she could take no more and threw her head back in a cry of exultation as she came.  
  
That euphoric release also robbed her wings of their sudden strength but fortunately their flight had taken them back to the cleared table. The breath was knocked out of Rian as they crashed none too gently but it was a major relief compared to the drop to the floor. He held Brea tightly as she trembled and quaked until she could finally lift her head to meet his eyes.  
  
"That was... amazing!" she sighed, still aglow with climatic sensation before something caught her attention. "But Rian... you're still hard... was it not...?" she trailed off, suddenly fearful and apprehensive about her performance.  
  
Rian's eyes widened with alarm as he tripped over his words, "No, no, no, it was amazing. Truly one of the most thrilling things I've ever done. I'll not forget this anytime soon, or ever, for that matter. But if I can make a suggestion? Perhaps try that with cushions about next time, would go a long way as reassurance."  
  
Rian's words tumbled out faster than he could comprehend them and by the time he found the sense to stop talking he clicked his mouth shut audibly. The house was unnervingly quiet as he looked up at Brea anxiously. The princess's face was tight and scrunched up, confirming his fear that he had offended her until a snort of a laugh escaped her and then she burst out laughing almost uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh Rian, hehehe, you sweet fool," she said as her laughter finally died off, adding kisses about his face to show she meant no insult. "Well then my brave warrior since you have indulged me how can I help you?" Brea asked as she pulled back to look him earnestly in the eyes.  
  
Rian's shock earned another burst of laughter from Brea before she leaned down to whisper lustily to him, "Use me Rian. I know your heart has been broken and loss eats at you, I have felt much of the same. If I can help ease that ache, if even for a little while, then it is the least I can do for you."  
  
Rian was speechless before Brea's offer and for a moment she was sure he was going to reject her but then it was like she could see the embers of lust reignite into an inferno within him as his blue-gold eyes seemed to flash with an intensity. Even seeing the change come over him she still let out a sharp cry of surprise as he rolled the two of them, switching their positions. She brushed her hair from her face as Rian slowly shifted them both backwards until he was able to step down from the table. He pulled Brea to the edge of the table, spreading her legs as his cock slipping against her wet folds, making her moan softly.  
  
He held her firmly as he hungrily began to thrust; slow but powerful pumps that made Brea throw her head back. Heat suffused her body as he thrust harder and harder and with her wings trapped beneath her there was no way to dispel its rapturous effects. His speed increased and soon he was grunting with the effort of his pace, the table shuddering beneath his assault on Brea's wanting body. Brea's panting began to rise in crescendo as Rian brought her once again to the edge of climax but this time Rian silenced her cry with a deep kiss as he came as well. He shuddered and moaned with each ejaculation, his hot seed soaking into the depths of Brea's pussy. Rian clung to the table as his legs suddenly felt weak, their kiss breaking and their foreheads resting against each other.  
  
"My brave warrior," Brea cooed, reaching up to stroke sweaty strands of hair from his face once his strength returned. Rian tried to hide the smile her affections brought on but she cupped his chin and raised his face to look at her. They might have stayed there for a while longer, basking in each other's embrace but their ears both pricked up at a sound in the distance.  
  
"Brea? Brea? Where are you?"  
  
"It's Seladon!" Brea hissed in surprise, panic driving her to her feet. The two dressed as quickly they could, helping each other straighten out their disarrayed wardrobes as Seladon's voice drew closer. They glanced at each other, still sweaty and disheveled but knew there was no more time before they were come upon.  
  
"I'm here! I'm here, Seladon! What is it?" Brea called out after she stepped back outside. Rian slipped out a beat behind her to lean against the door frame, hoping to affect an air of casualness.  
  
Before Seladon came upon them Brea turned back to him, reaching out to hold his hand in both of hers, "Rian, I just want you to know that we will get Deet back somehow. Do not give up hope that she will come back to us, and to you."  
  
She slipped away from him to greet her sister, leaving him to marvel after the princess.


	2. Gurjin and Seladon have a Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this is the chapter that was cause for the rape tag so be warned, because it's a bit dark.

Seladon felt like a fraud in the midst of all this merry making. She was the All-Maudra that had nearly led her people to ruin and yet she found herself greeted and cheered on all sides. True that she had seen the error of her ways and fought against the Skeksis in open rebellion but even in that she had failed, despite her people's victory. Her eyes drifted to the shroud covered body of Maudra Fara, residing on a hastily erected platform as a place of honor for the Stonewood leader. Near her a mound of rocks was slowly being constructed, a cairn to commemorate the battle and those who fell in it. The revelers had been adding to it since the celebration began.  
  
Seladon cast her eyes about and knelt down to pull a rock free from where it had been stuck between two roots. As she joined the procession of those adding to the cairn the noise and voices of those around her seemed to recede. Every step took her back in time until she was entering the throne room of the Crystal Palace. A tremor began in her hands as the distant sounds of laughter began to come back into focus but they were no longer the joyous sound of her people but the cruel, mocking laughter of the Skeksis. The bodies around her felt like they were pressing in and it took all of her self-control not to cry out and run. With a shaky breath she placed her stone atop the pile and nearly tripped in her hurry to get away. Hands reached out to help her but she didn't see the owners, only flashes of the Skeksis tearing at her with their claws. She pulled away from the others as panic fully took hold of her, breaking into a run as she sought out the one thing she could still count on.  
  
"Brea? Brea? Where are you?"  
  
She careened down an empty path, stumbling as tears welled in her eyes. Finally she rounded a corner and her sister came into sight. The look of surprise on Brea's face told her what kind of a state she must be in and she nearly collapsed into her sister's arms.  
  
"Seladon?! What's wrong?"  
  


***

  
  
Gurjin was having a great time, someone had found barrels of peachberry wine and now cups were being passed about, enlivening the mood. Gurjin had drained several cups already and was still hugging anyone who came at him with open arms. He knew they still had work to do regarding the Skeksis but right now he was just enjoying the moment. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Rian, who he quickly engulfed in a bear hug.  
  
"Hey hero, how are you doing?"  
  
"Guh, I'm... doing better Gurjin. Can you come with me?" Rian asked as he was set down, motioning for Gurjin to follow him. They quickly left the party behind though Gurjin did grab a pitcher of wine as they went. He hummed a jaunty tune as he sipped from the pitcher only to choke on his drink when Seladon and Brea came into view around the bend. They were sitting in the landing of someone's home, Seladon clinging to her little sister who was stroking her hair.  
  
"What's going on?" he finally managed to get out after coughing up the wine he had tried to breathe.  
  
"We're not sure, she's in a panic and we don't know how to help her," Rian said quietly as he leaned close to Gurjin.  
  
"And you brought me to do what? Do a dance for her?" Gurjin asked as he gestured a little too wildly with the pitcher, causing some of the wine to slosh over the lip.  
  
Rian stepped back from the splashing liquid and regarded his friend with thinning lips, "I was going to ask to you to help me look for Mother Aughra but now that I think about it, maybe you should stay with Seladon while Brea and I look for her."  
  
"Suit yourself, haven't seen ol' Aughra for a while now though. Not one for company that one," Gurjin said as Rian approached Brea and whispered in her ear. She reluctantly moved her sister off of her though Seladon seemed almost catatonic at this point and barely noticed.  
  
"Please look after her and make sure she stays here," Brea asked as she placed a hand on Gurjin's shoulder, sobering him slightly with the seriousness of her tone.  
  
"Of course, she'll be alright," Gurjin reassured her as she and Rian began to head down the path. He turned back to Seladon who was leaning against the wall of the house, hugging herself as she stared at nothing. What was he going to do with her? He mulled over some ideas as he took another swig from the pitcher before glancing down at the container in his hand.  
  
"Err, Seladon? Fancy a drink?" he tried to ask casually, holding out the pitcher to her. When she didn't respond he shuffled over and sat down beside her, once more offering her the pitcher. "Come on now, have a bit. It will help you feel better."  
  
"How... _how_ will anything be better?" Seladon finally said as she weakly pushed the pitcher away. "After everything I've done? I don't _deserve_ to feel better! I-Ow!"  
  
Seladon cried out and grabbed her arm where Gurjin had just pinched her roughly. She looked at the Drenchen in shock as he drank deeply from the pitcher.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Well you said you don't deserve to feel better, so did you deserve that?"  
  
Seladon continued to rub her arm as she bristled at Gurjin's flippant attitude, "How dare you make light of what I've been through!"  
  
"I'll dare quite a lot when the All-Maudra wants to wallow in self-pity when she ought to be leading her people and preparing for a war that will get a lot worse than what happened today," Gurjin snapped as he leaned in close to Seladon.  
  
She leapt to her feet to stare haughtily down at him, "And what would a _Drenchen_ know of the burdens of leadership?"  
  
Gurjin was suddenly towering over her, pushing her back into the corner of the landing, "This Drenchen just happens to be the son of Maudra Laesid so it's actually Prince Gurjin to you!"  
  
Seladon had never really taken notice of Gurjin's size before but now she saw that he was truly imposing, especially with his ire raised. The prominent bumps above his brow, one of the distinguishing features of the Drenchen clan, seemed almost truly hornlike as he glowered down at her. Backed into the corner she felt a flutter of fear in her gut that was unlike her panic attack from earlier. This fear, it... it almost felt good.  
  
"You think you're afraid? You think you've suffered? I'll show you pain and terror," Gurjin said as he read the more obvious emotion on her face. He forcefully grabbed her wrist to press their palms together.  
  
Seladon didn't realize he was initiating a Dreamfast and her heightened emotional state made it impossible to resist. Soon all the agony Gurjin had experienced at the hands of the Skeksis was flooding her mind. The terror of being strapped into the chair and the near mind shattering pain of having one's very soul ripped away little by little. But the worst of it all was that this Dreamfast was two way, all of her thoughts, emotions, and memories were pooling together and flowing into Gurjin's mind.  
  
Finally the strain of it became too much and Gurjin stumbled back, gasping for air. Seladon was winded too but the trained warrior recovered faster and grabbed her, hoisting her off the ground as he snarled, "You burned your mother! You tried to sell the rest of us to the Skeksis!"  
  
His breathing slowed as he continued to process everything that had passed between them, his eyes hardening with contempt. His voice dripped with scorn, "And to top it all off you don't have the decency to be ashamed. All of this, me, my anger, your fear, it arouses you."  
  
She tried to deny the accusation but he pinned her with one arm, his free hand diving beneath the remnants of her dress to cup her pussy. She tried to make an indignant growl but the moan that escaped her forced her to confront the fact that she was so wet her panties were soaked.  
  
Gurjin was far from done as he ripped her panties off, tossing them away before moving to work at his pants. His nostrils flared as his breath quickened again, he didn't know it was possible to be so angry and still be capable of getting an erection. His blood boiled and it reflected in his cock as it sprang free of his trousers, throbbing in time with his racing heart.  
  
"Gurjin... please... don't..." Seladon choked out as he continued to pin her to the wall, making it hard to breathe. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock, it was far bigger than those of the paladins' that she had taken to her bed back in Ha'rar when the stress of her duties became too frustrating. It had to be as long as her forearm and bore bumps down its formidable length similar to the ones on Gurjin's forehead.  
  
"Don't?! I thought you didn't deserve to feel better? Well don't worry All-Maudra, I'm not doing this to make you feel better," he shifted his arm so his hand closed around her throat, cutting of any further protest. As she weakly tried pry him from her neck he leaned in and hissed, "I'm doing this because it's what you deserve."  
  
His free hand hiked up her dress and then grabbed her leg under the knee, forcibly spreading her as he tried to aim his cock at her drenched hole. His first attempted missed but made Seladon gurgle in alarm as his shaft went low and she found herself straddling his girth as it curved up between her ass cheeks. She whimpered in fearful anticipation as he dragged his cock back, smearing it with her pussy juices. Finally just the head remained and Gurjin pulled it back ever so slowly until it aligned with the entrance of her pussy. She closed her eyes, trying to wish the reality away but had that delusion shattered as Gurjin thrust into her savagely.  
  
His cock was as big as she feared as that first thrust punched the entrance of her womb so hard her eyes crossed and she would have doubled over had Gurjin not been pinning her in place.  
  
"By Thra, you've a tight cunt!" Gurjin growled as he let go of her neck to grab her other leg, spreading her properly. He wasn't worried about her trying to fight back, her haughty features were almost laughable as her mouth hung agape and the remnants of her makeup smeared or ran from sweat. Each thrust just made her more pathetic to him, gasping and twitching as he buried his dick to the hilt. When she did finally reach for him it was to cling desperately as her body grew hotter and hotter until she was weak and delirious. He would have grown soft in disgust except for the anger that raged like an inferno within him.  
  
Pain and pleasure had blurred until they were inseparable to Seladon. Her wings ached to spread and flap wildly but pressed against the wall as she was all they could do was twitch painfully. She wanted to cry out, to scream for him to stop but the fear of what he would do if she did strangled her even more effectively than his hand had. She hated clinging to Gurjin but as he remorselessly raped her the world spun wildly and he was the only thing that still seemed solid. Her fracturing mind seized on that detail, Gurjin was still here, he hadn't abandoned her after seeing how despicable she truly was. His hatred of her had cleaved him to her in a way that suddenly made everything rapturous. Strength surged into her arms and she pulled Gurjin into a deep kiss.  
  
Gurjin's eyes widened as Seladon abruptly kissed him. Momentarily he feared she was going to make an attempt to bite him but she only moaned wantonly as her tongue invaded his mouth. He pulled away in shock and revulsion, was there no depravity Seladon wouldn't sink to?  
  
"If you want to put that whore mouth to use," he spat as he pulled out of her. He dropped her legs and barely gave her time to catch herself before grabbing a handful of her silver hair and forcing her to her knees. She cried out weakly and then was muffled as Gurjin shoved his cock in her mouth. He quickly grabbed another fistful of her hair close to her scalp and held her head in place as he pistoned his hips.  
  
She choked and gagged reflexively around his cock but did not fight him even as tears ran down her cheeks. She was done trying to resist him, if Thra meant for her to be kept from this her sister or Rian would have returned by now to save her. No, it was Thra's will that Gurjin had been sent to her and she would submit absolutely to pay penance for her crimes. To prove her resolve she grabbed Gurjin's hips and drove herself down onto his cock until she was deepthroating him. As she struggled to resist her gag reflex she looked up at him adoringly, her eyes burning with a fervor that bordered on zealotry.  
  
Gurjin was once more caught off guard by Seladon's actions and as much as he despised her for being the whore that she was he could not deny the pleasure in feeling his cock plundering her throat. He moaned deeply as he allowed her to set the pace for once, his hands shifting from gripping her hair to merely resting on her head.  
  
"You really are a whore aren't you?" he asked rhetorically as one hand slid down her head to caress her ear. She shivered at the barest show of affection and redoubled her efforts, slurping loudly as she bobbed her head up and down on the length of his dick.  
  
The urge to come was growing stronger, cooling his anger slowly and with it his stamina finally seemed to reach its limit. He grunted sharply as his grip tightened on Seladon's head and he held her in place while the first jets of cum burst from his cock. Seladon had no choice but to swallow down as much as she could and much still spilled down her chin. Finally Gurjin pulled back, allowing Seladon to collapse in a coughing fit.  
  
She slowly raised her gaze to meet Gurjin's hard glare and then bowed her head as she prostrated herself before him, "Thank you Prince-"  
  
"Stop," he cut her off, causing her to look up at him again. There was something in the way he looked at her that conveyed more than just contempt but she could not tell if it was further ill-will or not.  
  
"Seladon, you may yet be the worst Gelfling I've ever met-" She dropped her gaze to the ground at his chastisement but was stopped by Gurjin as he knelt on one knee and caught her chin with his hand. "But for better or for worse you are the All-Maudra. We cannot afford to find a new leader at this time and I won't let Maudra Fara's sacrifice be in vain. So for the sake of our people you must never bow your head, to anyone."  
  
For a moment Seladon reeled from this turnaround but as his words sunk in it was as if she could hear Thra itself speaking through him. She had been put through a crucible and come out humbled but stronger for it.  
  
"I understand Prince Gurjin," she said as she unsteadily made it to her feet. Gurjin was surprisingly considerate and helped her maintain her balance. She studied him cautiously and saw the signs of inner turmoil in his features which seemed suddenly much more regal to her. It was clear he still held much distaste for her and yet he was willing to put that aside in the interest of all Gelflings. Beyond that she thought she detected a hint of guilt or apprehension over what had just transpired between them and she realized that wouldn't do at all. As far as she was concerned Gurjin was a divine tool of Thra and she did not want him to hesitate in using _his_ divine tool again if she needed to be... kept in line.  
  
"Prince Gurjin, what would you say to being appointed my personal bodyguard?" she asked as she stepped closer to him, letting their bodies press against one another. Gurjin was stunned by the offer and her silent implication.  
  
"That sounds like a great honor, All-Maudra. Are you sure you want me for the position?" he asked as he cocked a brow curiously.  
  
"There is no one else as well suited for the... position," Seladon couldn't believe she was still capable of blushing after what she had just been through but she found her cheeks turning crimson all the same. She even went so far as to delicately drag her fingers up his inner thigh as she spoke.  
  
"I... graciously accept, All-Maudra," Gurjin said before pulling away momentarily to retrieve something from the ground. He offered her the discarded pitcher, "How about that drink now Seladon?"  
  
She intertwined her free hand with his as she took the pitcher and drank deeply from it. She passed it back to him with a sigh of gratitude, "You were right, I did need a drink to feel better."  
  
Before Gurjin could parse out if that had been innuendo they heard the flutter of wings and looked up to see Brea flying down to them.  
  
"I just wanted to check up on- Oh! Seladon, you seem better. Thank goodness! That's so fortunate because we've had no luck finding Mother Aughra..."  
  
Brea's words slowly died as she noticed their clasped hands and her head swiveled between the two of them several times in confusion, "Did I miss something?"  
  
Gurjin was struggling to choke back a laugh, so much so that Seladon was squeezing his hand like a vice as she tittered nervously, "Not at all, unless you count me having a bit of a breakdown. But Gurjin was here for me and showed me a side of him I hadn't expected."  
  
Dumbstruck, Brea's mouth hung open slightly for a moment before she remembered herself, "Well then I'm glad for you two, truly I am. I will find Rian and tell him everything is fine now. I guess we'll see you back with the others."  
  
She turned and leapt into the air, quickly disappearing from sight, leaving Seladon and Gurjin to slowly meander back to the celebration arm in arm with Seladon resting her head on her swain's shoulder.


	3. Kylan is Found by the Freckled Paladin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually a request from the anons on 4chan, I asked them who should be paired with Kylan and aside from Rian, this was their other choice. Hopefully readers will remember the Freckled Paladin, he was a bit of a fan favorite on the threads on /aco/. He didn't have a name in the show so I have given him one. Enjoy.

Kylan sat apart from the celebrations at Stone-in-the-Wood, not because he didn't want to share in the sense of victory with the others but because a revelation during the battle had left him quite shaken. So to focus and center himself he meditated at the base of a tree just outside the clan settlement, letting the joy of all the other Gelflings wash over him at a distance. He was taking deep, slow breaths but when those failed to help him find balance he pulled out his firca and began playing a low, soft melody. He closed his eyes as he played, focusing on the music and the emotions that roiled within him. Soon the world fell away and it was just him and the music. In that void he found that center of calm he had desperately sought. He opened eyes wet with tears as the song came to an end and started at the abrupt sound of clapping. He turned and found another Gelfling watching him from the bushes. Though he wasn't wearing his helmet his sky blue uniform marked him as one of the All-Maudra's paladins.  
  
"That was very good. What was it about?" the paladin asked in a deep, rich voice as he stepped through the brush.  
  
"Uhm, well nothing really," Kylan said as he made it hastily to his feet. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before adding, "I'm Kylan."  
  
The paladin smiled as he stepped closer, "I know. You were with Rian and the others when you rescued us from the Skeksis, though we didn't exactly see it that way at the time. My name is Firrek."  
  
"It's nice to finally know you Firrek," Kylan said before looking down at his instrument. A moment of reflection made him meet the paladin's gaze as he drew a deep breath, "Actually, the song wasn't about nothing, it was about my parents. They died when I was just a childling and today they were avenged."  
  
Firrek tilted his head in confusion, causing his red locks to cast across his face before understanding made him gasp softly, "The Skeksis?"  
Kylan nodded as he fidgeted with his firca, "Yes, the one known as the Hunter. I'll never know why he killed them but I take comfort knowing he'll never take another Gelfling life again."  
  
He shuddered as he remembered all the years he had spent not being believed until he too had begun questioning what he had seen, only to have his nightmare storm onto the battlefield. The way the Hunter snatched up Rian and batted him about, it made him feel like a helpless childling all over again. Firrek's hand on his shoulder broke him of his pensiveness and he nodded his appreciation for the distraction.  
  
Before either could say a word to break the silence a wave of cheers rose up from the celebration and they both turned to see that Rian and Brea walked together amongst the crowds.  
  
"They make for an unusual couple don't they?" Firrek asked. Kylan couldn't be sure if it was jealousy that he heard in the other Gelfling's voice.  
  
"She offers solace to a heart heavy with grief, as only a true friend can do," Kylan said, though he had to admit to himself that he too felt a pang of envy. That Rian had chosen to stand with another and would likely never look at him as anything more than a companion was bitter (if unsurprising) medicine to swallow. He had never intended to fall for the warrior but after Dreamfasting in the Podling tavern he had been enamored by the tragedy and perseverance of the Stonewood Gelfling.  
  
"And what of you, are you in need of a true friend?" Firrek asked, his easy smile widening as his amber-gold eyes flashed in the night.  
  
Kylan's mouth fell open slightly as his cheeks flushed, "Ther-there must be someone worthier of your affections than me."  
  
Firrek took his hand in both of his, "You were one of the first to offer Rian a chance when all were turned against him, if not for you his message might have died there and all of us with it. You helped save me and the others. You stood with us in the battle against the Skeksis. I think you have severely undervalued your worth."  
  
Kylan's blush began to match the red of his tunic but he didn't pull away from Firrek. Their hands intertwined as they moved closer together, their breath coming quicker. Their lips met and Kylan felt his knees wobble, only able to keep himself upright by clinging to Firrek. Firrek chuckled as he held Kylan close, touching his forehead to his while guiding him back. Soon Kylan felt the tree he had been meditating under against his back and then Firrek was kissing him deeply as he pressed against him.  
  
Firrek's hands roamed Kylan's body as they made out with abandon. One hand sunk lower and lower until he was massaging Kylan's hardening cock through his pants. The other caressed his jaw line as it traveled back to run through his hair and then along his ear. Kylan had never been assaulted with such pleasure and he moaned his approval of Firrek's technique.  
  
"If I may continue to be so forward?" Firrek asked as he continued running his palm up and down the length of Kylan's aching erection.  
  
"Be as bold as you like," Kylan breathed as he gripped the tree for support.  
  
Firrek gently gripped one of Kylan's braids in response, pulling hard enough to get him to expose his neck which Firrek began to kiss up and down while his other hand worked at undoing Kylan's trousers.  
  
"Are all the paladins so skilled in these ways?" Kylan asked when his pants hit the ground.  
  
"Am I not enough for you?" Firrek asked, pouting. When Kylan stammered for a response Firrek let out a rich peal of laughter. "I'm only teasing."  
  
He kissed Kylan again and then bit his lower lip gently, dragging his teeth tenderly as he began to sink to his knees. Kylan watched with rapt attention as Firrek locked eyes with him while stroking his cock and playfully licking the tip. Kylan panted and moaned as Firrek shifted his hand to massage his testicles as he took more of his shaft into his mouth.  
  
Kylan finally broke eye contact as he threw his head back, he had never felt anything like this and did not know how much more he could take. Just as he was nearing his limit Firrek suddenly backed off, flashing him a mischievous grin.  
  
"I did say I was only teasing didn't I?" Firrek said with a chuckle before gasping as Kylan tackled him to the ground. The Spriton assailed the Sifan paladin with kisses as he straddled him. Firrek, not to be outdone, rocked his hips, pressing his erection against Kylan as it strained against the confines of his leggings. Kylan moaned into Firrek, running his hands under his clothes and up his body, indulging in the feel of his toned body.  
  
Finally they could take no more of taunting each other and began shedding their clothes as quickly as possible. Kylan found himself staring down at the most beautiful man he had ever seen as Firrek's blonde-ish red locks fanned about in every direction like a halo. He kissed Firrek and then began to trail kisses down his body until he came to his waist. He gingerly took hold of Firrek's cock, with its gentle bend and began stroking it slowly and gently to gauge the paladin's reaction. When Firrek approvingly ran his fingers through Kylan's hair he gave the tip a kiss, letting himself grow accustomed to the salty flavor and musk. Feeling bolder he ran his tongue the length of the underside of Firrek's cock and was pleased to be rewarded by a moan of pleasure. He increased the rhythm of his strokes as he continued to tease the head of the cock with his tongue.  
  
He was so focused on his performance he failed to register the crescendo of cries from Firrek until his cock spasmed in his grip and hot cum began spurting from the tip. The first volley coated his tongue and he reflexively swallowed before choking on the bitter flavor and turning away to cough. He still held Firrek's cock and could feel the hot, slimy stuff oozing down over his fingers. He was paralyzed with fear, how did he proceed without offending Firrek further? He ducked his head as he flushed with embarrassment until finally Firrek spoke up.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like someone just told you your fizzgig died."  
  
Kylan couldn't meet his eyes as he held up his cum covered fingers and quietly confessed, "I don't like the taste of it."  
  
Firrek's laughter was expected but Kylan flinched at it all the same. What he did not expect was for Firrek to sit up and pull him into an embrace.  
  
"Is there some law or rule that says you must? Honestly, I don't like it either. An old flame used to accuse me of being a Spitter in disguise."  
  
Kylan let out a bark of a laugh at the bawdy joke and then squeezed Firrek with his free arm. He finally pulled back to grab a rag from his discarded clothing to wipe his hand off with. In that short span of time Firrek crept up behind him and embraced him from behind, brushing aside his hair so he could kiss along his neck and shoulder. As he did so his hands traveled down Kylan's body and began pumping his cock back to full erection. He massaged Kylan's balls as well. After nearing the peak so many times Kylan lacked the willpower to resist and found himself thrusting his hips in Firrek's hands. He moaned and shuddered as he came and Firrek continued to milk him until he was gasping and weakly grabbing at Firrek's wrists.  
  
The two reclined onto their discarded clothing, cuddling against the cool night air as the distant sounds of celebration washed over them.  
  
"What made you seek me out?" Kylan found himself asking as they gazed up at the stars.  
  
"I felt I owed you a debt," Firrek answered without looking at him.  
  
"So this was about settling a debt?"  
  
Firrek glanced at him and for a moment he hesitated before sighing and looking back to the night sky, "Fear."  
  
Kylan turned to face him, imploring his silently to explain.  
  
"I am afraid. I was with the castle guards during their revolt. We were betrayed and failed so miserably. As our numbers dwindled I nearly went mad with fear. I am still afraid but now it is an uncertain future I fear. The idea of losing... terrifies me because I have seen what awaits us.  
  
"I had heard you were wise and I thought wisdom might help me fight back this fear inside me. I heard your music and for a moment it made me forget my fear. Then I saw you, so calm even as tears fell down your face while you played and I knew if you accepted me my heart could belong to no other."  
  
Their hands intertwined as he finished and Kylan rest his head on his lover's chest, listening to his beating heart. As he did a thought occurred to him.  
  
"I know why the Hunter killed my parents. The Skeksis have spent the last thousand trine building divisions between the clans, sowing mistrust and hatred as they praised some and condemned others. My parents were of the Spriton and Stonewood clans and knew they would not find acceptance with either so they built a place for themselves. If they had been allowed to live others might have seen the strength of unity and the Skeksis work would have been undone."  
  
He looked up to Firrek, "That is our true strength, standing together. I will stand with you Firrek, no matter what may come."  
  
The two kissed once more, a deep passionate kiss that sealed their promise of devotion to one another before continuing to make love long into the night.


End file.
